


Luminol

by mollykakes



Series: Lucky Now [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Darcy and Bruce do science, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollykakes/pseuds/mollykakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luminol (def): a versatile chemical element which exhibits chemilumanescence when mixed with the right oxidizing agent.</p><p>Or that time when Darcy convinced Bruce to let her run experiments on the Hulk and becomes BFFs with the Hulk in the process. Then she has ice cream with Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luminol

**Author's Note:**

> I promised one-shots! Here's the first. It takes place after London but before the events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier, so somewhere in the middle of chapter 9. 
> 
> As always, I don't own any of these characters and it's unbetaed, so any mistakes are my own. And I want to point out that all my titles are from Ryan Adams songs. I try to make sure they fit the story or the series. This one is mostly because it's a science term but I encourage you all to listen to him. He's my favorite. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Darcy pushed Bruce towards the containment cell in his lab. He was only slightly hesitant about her plan. It was a good plan. It would work.

“This is a very bad idea. I could hurt you.”

“You said it yourself, you want to know more about Hulk. And you won’t.”

“But we can use my blood.”

“What if it’s different? What if there’s something in Hulk’s blood that could cure cancer? Something only detectable after the transformation? Don’t you want to cure cancer Bruce?”

“Yes, but it’s not safe.”

“Containment cell for a safe transformation. You’re wearing the new pants my dad had made so I don’t see your business. Clint’s here with tranquilizer darts you created so…” She gestured to Clint, who was sitting on one of the lab desks with his tranquilizer darts ready, before pushing Bruce towards containment again. “Let’s cure cancer Bruce.”

“Your father’s going to kill me.”

“He’ll be impressed. He’ll actually be pissed he didn’t think of it first.”

“Clint…”

“If anything looks even slightly sideways. God knows I’m not facing Pepper, Natasha, or Jane’s wrath. I can handle Stark.”

“I should have gone back to India.” Bruce mumbled as he got into the cell, closing the door behind him.

“What’s that? Your life is so much better with Starks in it? You were lost without us, we’re freaking adorable and you never want to leave?” Clint chuckled as Bruce gave her the finger before transforming. “I would have turned around if he wanted to strip down to the shorts. Ruining clothes. I’m going to make him shop with Pepper.” Darcy smiled up at the Hulk, who was staring at her from inside his container. “Hi Hulk.”

“Tiny Iron Girl.” He boomed.

“Darcy. Yep. Hawkeye is here too.”

“In cell.” Hulk frowned. Darcy thought it was adorable. There had to be something wrong with her. Usually people ran the other way when Bruce transformed into the Hulk. But here she was, stepping forward.

“I know. Just to transform. Bruce is overly careful.” Hulk huffed in agreement. “I’m going to let you out, ok?” he nodded his giant green head. She opened the door, letting him out.

“Hulk Smash?”

“No, not today. I need a favor.”

“Ok.”

“You know how Bruce is a scientist?” Hulk nodded again. “I am too, I study biology and cells and I make medicines. Now, I need to get some of your blood, if you don’t mind.”

“Why?”

“In case you or Brue get hurt, to begin with. And I believe somewhere in your genetic structure, and in Cap’s, there’s a way to cure diseases. I want to help people. I think you can help me with that.”

“Ok.” He agreed. “I help tiny Iron girl.”

“Thanks Hulk.”

* * *

 

Tony was in a meeting with Reed Richards when Pepper’s assistant interrupted with a note. It was from Pepper. _Darcy in lab with Hulk, Hulk not in containment_. He got up from behind his desk quickly.

“Excuse me for a few minutes Richards, I have to handle a small incident in one of my labs. Make yourself comfortable, stretch out on whatever you need…”

“Do you need help?”

“I’ll let you know.” He admitted.

 

They found Darcy standing on one of Hulk’s legs while she took blood from his left arm. Hulk’s right arm was protecting her, keeping her balanced. Clint nodded when he noticed them both outside of the lab.

“Jarvis, buddy, please tell me you’re taping this.” Tony asked.

“At Miss’ request. She wants to make sure Dr. Banner gets it into his head that Hulk is not just pure rage.”

“I’m taking pictures.” Tony pulled out his phone and began snapping away.

“It’s weirdly adorable. He could squash her. Shouldn’t we be worried or terrified? Instead of taking pictures?” Pepper asked, but not before taking out her own phone.

“Probably. But we’re not normal parents and our daughter isn’t normal either.” They watched as Hulk helped Darcy down, then stood up straight. Darcy was setting up her scanners, tiny drones she built to get readings on things she couldn’t physically measure herself. She turned, noticing them for the first time, and waved before going back to work. Hulk looked at them for a moment as well before waving.

 

Steve and Natasha both rolled their eyes as their phones beeped. They’d just gotten back from an operation a few hours ago, debrief with Sitwell had just ended. He wanted to go back to his apartment for the evening and then head up to New York in the morning. He paused when he noticed the picture Tony had sent.

“I think you have some competition in the best friend category.” Natasha commented. “She charms everyone she meets, doesn’t she?”

“Pretty much.” Steve agreed.

* * *

 

“This is amazing.” Bruce said, looking through the microscope. Darcy just looked pleased with herself. “I mean, Hulk’s DNA sequencing.”

“I know.” She spun around in her chair. “I’m good.”

“He seemed to like you.”

“What’s not to like Bruce. I’m not terrified of him and I’m, quite frankly, adorable.”

“You are so much like your father.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“It’s not. At least not today. Bring out pointy objects again or Dummy…”

“Dummy’s a sweetheart. I refuse to hear anything bad about Dummy.”

“Fine.” Bruce shrugged. “Your dad sent out the pictures?”

“To everyone who knows. Yes. Clint’s just upset he’s not in any of them. Hulk loves Clint. Kept calling him birdman. I sense a new bromance. My dad should be worried.”

“Why do I encourage you?”

“Because you’re my science uncle?” She responded. “Also because I’ve isolated Hulk’s DNA sequencing. And I feed you.”

“I really should have gone back to India.”

“No, you shouldn’t have. You’ve got a place here Bruce. It’s a nice feeling. Stick with it.” She stood up from her chair, patting him on the shoulder before heading out. “Don’t contaminate my samples Bruce. Or change any of my data. I said you could look. You want your own Hulk blood samples for lab experiments, you ask and transform and I’ll get more. Hulk and I have an understanding.”

“That terrifies me.”

“It should.”

* * *

 

Darcy handed Steve his pint of ice cream before sitting down on her couch next to him. She motioned her head and Jarvis turned on the lights and pulled up _Singin’ in the Rain_.

“So what’s this one about.” He took a bite of his Jeni’s Splendid Black Coffee ice cream. Darcy had the Buckeye State.

“First talking pictures. What were silent movies like anyway Rip Van Winkle?”

“You’re hilarious.”

“Is that good?” She motioned towards the ice cream.

“Yes. You have your own.”

“I can’t even try it? I search out the best ice cream in the country for you and get it shipped to this tower and you won’t even let me…” He held out the pint so she could try some. She wrinkled her nose when she tasted it. “That is strong.”

“It’s called Black Coffee.”

“I know that doofus, I bought it.”

“So why this movie?”

“It’s the top of AFI’s best musicals. It’s also the best. I used to watch it with Dum Dum a lot when I was little. He liked musicals.” She admitted.

“What was your favorite?”

“I love _The King and I_. I’d always make Dum Dum dance around the house with me when ‘Shall We Dance’ came on and he did. Every time.” He noticed her smile sadly at the memory from the corner of his eye.

“I heard you’ve completely mapped out my DNA, Bruce’s and Hulk’s.”

“I have. You’d be amazed at how different Bruce and Hulk’s are, but how similar too. It’s…I’ve never seen anything like that before. It’s fascinating….” He listened as she discussed what she would do next and how she was going to try to identify every genome and how she was going to watch it’s replication process. She was glowing as she told him how she wanted to find what increased his and Hulk’s healing abilities so that she could replicate it to cure diseases. She was beautiful. He didn’t understand a single word she was saying but he loved watching her. He could listen to her talk about science forever because she looked happy when she did. Free, like she wasn't holding anything back. It was amazing, really.

“Ok, ok, I get it.” He teased. “Trying to watch the movie here.” She glared at him and pushed him, laughing.

“Fine. I’ll let you watch your movie Spangles.”


End file.
